Peach'd
by Cherry Burlesque
Summary: Because I feel deprived of TeaxYugi love. DEPRIVED I SAY. A collection of disconnected one shots from all over the canon timeline. Lots of Peachshipping, quite a bit of fluff. On hiatus.
1. Pool Perve

**Just a collection of disconnected one shots, full of peachy goodness. They're set all over the story timeline and aren't in any particular order. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Pool Perve.

"Perfect day for a trip to the pool!" Joey hooted as the group of four waited at the gates. "The sun is out, the weather is hot, man, we should do this more often guys!"

Yugi grinned at his blonde counterpart.

"I'm definitely up for it if you are," replied Tristan, throwing an arm around Joey's neck and pulling him off balance.

"Hey, watch it."

The two began their brotherly bickering while Yugi and Téa gazed on in amusement.

They passed through the gates of the public pool and found a spot to lay down their towels and other possessions. Tristan sat down on his towel and put on a pair of sunglasses, while Joey began to slap on some sunscreen to prevent his pale skin from burning. Yugi lay down on his stomach next to them, propped up on his elbows and his arms supporting his chin, and surveyed the crowd.

Everywhere he looked there were people in their swimming costumes enjoying the sun. The girls particularly caught his attention, their swimmers clinging to their shapely bodies, leaving little to the imagination. Tristan and Joey clearly also enjoyed the view, both wolf whistling and ogling away shamelessly.

"You two are such animals," Téa said irritably. "I don't particularly fancy sitting here drooling at half naked girls, so I'm going to jump in the pool for a while."

She proceeded to strip down to her own swimming costume, a red bikini that was really quite skimpy, and began to rub sunscreen into her skin.

Tristan nudged Joey and nodded his head in the direction of Yugi, positively radiating amusement.

The spiky haired teen was transfixed. He was almost unashamedly staring at Téa as she rubbed sunscreen into her thighs, a look of pure bliss on his usually innocent face. The angle at which Téa had bent down had given him an almost perfect view of her breasts, barely supported by the minimalistic bikini top. He continued to stare as she straightened up, taking in the curves of the rest of her stunning body.

"Anyone else coming?" She asked innocently.

"Do three more of those bends and I'll guarantee Yugi will be," Joey muttered under his breath to Tristan.

The pair howled with laughter at the not-so-subtle joke, breaking Yugi out of his reverie and making Téa scowl.

Téa turned in a huff and walked in the direction of the pool, causing Yugi to again become transfixed by her disappearing behind.

"Yo, Yuge," Joey called, still hollering, "did'ja get a good view or what?"

Yugi's face instantly turned bright red.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, embarrassed.

"Téa's a bit of a looker without her clothes on, ain't she? Reckon you could get the last of that bikini off by the end of the night?"

Joey and Tristan fell about laughing again at Yugi's expense.

Yugi groaned, both in embarrassment and pleasure as he imagined doing just that. He was glad he was laying on his stomach on the towel, at any rate.

_Well, there is a challenge worth embracing, don't you think Aibou?_ Piped the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _Sound's like a fun game to me, you should accept the challenge._

_Oh not you too, Other Me._ Yugi moaned inwardly. _It's bad enough that these two buffoons pay me out, you don't have to join in_.

_Sure I do! It's always fun to play a game, and besides, I know what you were imagining. You want to accept their challenge and win it, don't you Aibou! _

Yugi closed his eyes in mortification and tried to block out his friends hooting laughter, and the jabs the spirit was also taking.

_Besides, _the spirit tacked on, almost as an afterthought,_ you have to learn sometime, I guess._

Yugi could feel the spirits amusement as his elbows slipped from under him and his head hit the ground faster than a speeding bullet.

* * *

**A/N: I'm Australian, so if I spit out any phrases or words you don't understand, message me and I'll explain them. I tend to be a tad unaware of just how many Aussie slang phrases I write up, and it's happened a couple of times in one or two of my other stories. So let me know if you don't get it.**

**Also, review the chapters you like. Because every author loves reviews. :)**


	2. He's Alive

They were standing on a beach in the middle of the Atlantic.

She had just watched as the ancient city returned to it's resting place at the bottom of the ocean, overjoyed that her closest friends were alive with her on the chopper, but enveloped in a swirling wave of despair as they were forced to leave behind the boy she loved.

_He's alive, he's alive_, she had kept chanting in her mind, as though merely repeating the words like a sutra would save his life. _He's alive, he's alive, he's alive…_

She had been two seconds away from losing it completely when Joey spotted a small figure standing on the shore of the otherwise deserted island before them.

Abruptly the despair she was feeling turned into pure, unadulterated joy.

_HE'S ALIVE!_

The joy was tainted by the smallest bout of apprehension. She wasn't sure _who_ exactly had survived. In a perfect world, both of them would have, but after observing the horrific phenomena that occurred on the floating island, she couldn't be sure. Perhaps the Pharaoh had exchanged his soul with Yugi's, and used his own to finally destroy the monster from Atlantis.

Perhaps Yugi was never freed from the stone in the first place, and so was lost with Atlantis.

So many thoughts and emotions were running through Téa's mind as the chopper landed a short distance from where he was standing. She held back a little as Joey and Tristan all but tackled their friend, not sure what to do or say. The boys were in the way of her view of him, and they were too loud and busy talking over the top of each other for her to know who exactly they were talking to.

Yugi…or the Pharaoh?

Joey moved aside slightly, and she finally caught a glimpse of him. His spiky hair was wilder than usual, and he was carrying himself with the embarrassed grace she knew so well. His eyes finally met hers, and they were open, shining, completely and totally ecstatic.

Yugi.

Téa felt her heart jolt, and without a single thought to what she was doing, she closed the distance between them in a few long strides, took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the mouth.

She heard Tristan and Joey fall silent, but she didn't care. She was too relieved, too happy to finally have Yugi back to give a damn about what they thought.

She felt Yugi's shock and he almost pushed her off reflexively, but she held on, and eventually felt his arms slide around her body as he returned the kiss.

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes, not sure what to make of…whatever it was that had just happened.

'I missed you,' was all she said.

He just smiled and closed his eyes as she rested her hand on his cheek.

Joey and Tristan were still dumbfounded, without words, both just staring at the two as their exchange took place.

Not far away, the materialised form of the Pharaoh was standing watching on. He smiled inwardly at the pair and turned back to gaze at the sun, silently approving that at least something good had come from the disastrous circumstances that had brought them there.


	3. Fangirl

Fangirl.

Téa was CRANKY.

She had no idea _why_ she was so cranky, she just was. She was absolutely fuming.

Sure, it was obvious that with Yugi's fame came an abundance of fan-girls, but she never thought she would get so irked by all the attention he was getting. Especially from that snob nosed, self obsessed, _Chinese _duellist Vivian Wong.

Why did it stir her up so much? Yugi was her friend, always had been, always would be. She was fine when most other girls flocked him, in fact usually she had to save him from such situations, but for some reason a certain few ticked her off more than any others.

Rebecca Hawkins was one, but she was aware that Yugi didn't return her sentiments, so she was fine with that.

Vivian Wong was an entire separate deck of cards. For some reason, something about her made Téa feel so threatened.

Wait, what? Threatened? What did Téa have to feel threatened about? Yugi was her friend, that was all, and he was just so clearly out of anyone else's league that it made Téa almost laugh that she should fell such an emotion about the Chinese woman.

Out of everyone else's league…except hers.

Téa realised this with a jolt.

She felt threatened because she could see Yugi, although highly embarrassed, enjoyed the attention that Vivian gave him. She was incredibly attractive, knew it, and used it to her advantage. Yugi was just tall enough to have his face at the perfect level when she hugged him, and knowing this, she hugged him more often, causing the spiky haired duellist to become flustered and turn red as beetroot when she did so.

Téa was aware of the perverted enjoyment Yugi got out of it, and was jealous. Jealous that she wasn't the only girl whose attention Yugi took pleasure in. This both confused her and made her overjoyed.

It was confusing for the fact that the separate personality living inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was also someone she admired. She wasn't sure exactly how _much_ she admired him, but there was definitely something about the mysterious, enigmatic Pharaoh that attracted her like a moth to a flame.

The first few times she had come face to face with the Pharaoh he had saved her life, and Téa, not realising that he was actually a separate entity within Yugi, had baited him out in an attempt to meet him. She had felt so absolutely terrible when she learned that Yugi and the Pharaoh were two entirely different people that she had since been taken to a kind of awe with the both of them.

And these jumbled feelings she had didn't make her situation any easier. She was attracted to the Pharaoh, she knew that and could easily deal with that, but she would never act on it because of the pain it would cause Yugi.

And, she was just beginning to realise, she was also attracted to Yugi. His honesty, his trustfulness and his trustworthiness made him an incredibly loyal individual, and he would walk through fire without complaint for any of his friends.

He had also had a thing for Téa since middle school.

So why did Téa _still_ feel so threatened by Vivian Wong's one sided advances?

It was just all so jumbled in Téa's head. She didn't know what she was thinking, or feeling.

One thing she did know though, she was definitely starting to fall hard for one, the other, or both of the souls who shared Yugi's body.


	4. Sensory

**A/N: I'm assuming I was watching Capsule Monsters as I wrote this. I don't know how the rest of you felt about the spin off, but I rather enjoyed it. Because it was written only for English release I personally reckon that the dialogue was much better than the jumbled translation 4kids attempted on the original show. Oh well. **

**I know I've uploaded a bunch of these in only a couple of days, but they were all just sitting on my computer and I couldn't help myself. I love seeing a new story posted in my profile!**

**This is probably my favourite one-shot so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sensory.

Yugi groaned softly as pain shot through his muscles once again. He felt as though he'd run a marathon. He was disoriented, not sure where he was or what was going on.

The last thing he remembered was being supported by Joey as Téa's capsule monster tried to pump some life energy into him. He supposed he must have blacked out again, because for all her good intentions, Téa's monster really had little effect on the fatigue caused by the Pharaoh's last battle.

_Pharaoh?_ Yugi thought weakly, _Are you there?_

_Here, Aibou,_ the spirit replied, his voice laced with tiredness, _as always._

_How are you feeling? That last battle was a killer. _

_I'm recovering. I'll be well again soon. Don't worry about me, concentrate on recovering yourself. You shouldn't have to shoulder the burden caused by my actions._

Yugi snorted mentally. _You know I'm always looking out for you. It's the least I could do to thank you for saving our friends out there in that storm._

_Thankyou, Aibou,_ the spirit replied. His voice faded away as he retreated to his soul room, no doubt to get some more rest.

Yugi exhaled, and tried to open his eyes.

No good. He lay back against whatever softness was cradling his head. The small movement caused another wave of pain to sweep his tired body, and he groaned again.

He froze as he heard someone sigh, and felt soft fingers run though his hair. A palm rested for a second on his forehead, before being replaced by a cool, wet cloth.

It suddenly became clear to Yugi's tired mind that he wasn't resting on a backpack, or clothes, or anything else he would have assumed to have made a practical pillow.

He was resting on Téa's lap, and she was stroking his hair as he slept. The fingers of her right hand were intertwined with his right hand as it lay across his stomach.

He would have protested (if only for show), had he been in better shape, but as it were he simply relaxed and let her do what she wanted. It actually was incredibly soothing to have her regularly running her fingers across his head. The feeling of her nails as they raked across his scalp was intoxicating, and he felt himself slipping into a much more relaxed state as she continued.

Yugi groaned once more, only this time it was a groan of contentment rather than pain. He wasn't sure whether Téa picked up on the difference between the noises he was making, but if she did she didn't show it.

Still with his eyes closed, feigning sleep, Yugi began to explore with his other senses.

He was lying on his back on cold stone. They must have left him in the cave where he collapsed after Téa's attempt at energy restoration. From the lack of other sounds in the cave he figured that he and Téa were alone. The others must have left to find out more about the next challenge. At any rate, he could deal with that.

The only other thing he could hear, aside from his own, was Téa's steady breathing. It was almost hypnotic as he listened to her inhale and exhale.

She smelt beautiful, as always. Téa always took care of herself, and Yugi loved the cherry scented moisturiser she practically bathed in. The scent washed over him, and he breathed it in deeply, revelling in every breath.

He wasn't sure when he would get a chance to be this close to her again, especially so _alone,_ with the Pharaoh resting in his soul room, unaware of what was going on. He wanted so much to let her know that he enjoyed their current situation, but the most he could muster at the moment was a kind of garbled mumble. He was still so damn fatigued.

Not wanting to worry her and ruin such a longed-for moment, Yugi remained silent.

He wasn't sure whether he should make a legitimate attempt to become fully conscious, or whether he should remain as he was and let the moment pass. One the one hand, if he tried to wake up and ended up startling Téa, he could ruin it entirely. On the other, if he lay here silently and just slept it away, she might never know just how deeply and for how long he had wished for her to do something like this.

Confused and jumbled thoughts rushed through his tired mind as he tried to work out what to do. All the while, Téa continued to stroke his hair, humming softly.

Yugi's scattered thoughts must have caught the Pharaoh's attention, because he felt him stirring in the back of his mind. Panicking, Yugi immediately relaxed again, clearing his head of the gibbered thoughts shooting around.

Much as he loved his other half, it was Yugi's one chance in such a long time to be truly alone with Téa, and he was selfish enough to not want anyone, not even the spirit, to interfere just yet.

One of these thoughts must have slipped through, because he felt the Pharaoh give a small smirk, and a silent nod of assent, and then he faded away once more.

_Thankyou, Mou hitori no Boku,_ Yugi thought gratefully.

While this small exchange of inner turmoil was raging inside Yugi, Téa continued to hum tunelessly, running her fingers through his hair and sometimes resting her hand on his forehead, making sure his temperature was in check.

Settling on a compromise, Yugi made one more valiant effort to open his eyes.

A blurred image came into view, and Yugi's eyes swam as they tried to focus.

Téa's humming immediately ceased, and she stopped stroking his head. She seemed to be holding her breath as Yugi struggled to gain some clear vision.

She went to let go of Yugi's hand, but he held on, not wanting to release such a small gesture of affection.

His eyes finally focused enough for him to see the look on Téa's face. Apprehension, relief and embarrassment were etched clearly in her expression, and she released the breath she had been holding, squeezing his hand silently.

Storm violet eyes met marine blue ones, and they gazed at each other wordlessly.

'Yugi,' Téa finally breathed.

'Don't stop,' he murmured, shifting slightly so his face was angled toward her. 'It felt so nice.'

Téa smiled and resumed stroking his hair with her free hand.

Once more, Yugi moaned contentedly, and before he closed his eyes he saw a smile playing around Téa's mouth.

He felt her lean forward, and his heart skipped a beat as she kissed his forehead tenderly.

Yugi sighed and drifted back into slumber, relishing in the swirling emotions stirred by her gesture.

He was feeling a hundred times better already.

* * *

**A/N: I know everyone always asks for it, but please review! I love knowing what you thought about my stories, whether you loved or hated it. So many people have been reading (or taking a glance at, and then leaving) my stories, and I just get so irked that there are nowhere near as many reviews. I know it seems like I'm whingeing (well, I suppose I am) but whether you loved them or hated them, I love hearing what you thought! And I'll usually reply to your review as well. So pretty pleeeeaaase leave me a message telling me your thoughts!**


	5. Distance

Distance.

She had been in America for eighteen months now.

They spoke on the phone nearly every night. He would tell her all the happenings of the home she had left, what her old friends were doing these days, who was dating whom, where their lives were headed. In return, she would tell him of the fast paced city she now occupied, of the complete alienation she felt from the people who were so apathetic in the western world, of her school and her new friends, and anything else that was in her heart and mind.

Except one thing.

But despite them both being unable to tell the other how they really felt, it was worth it.

For him, it was worth being woken up at three o'clock in the morning when she forgot that there was almost a fourteen hour time difference between them. It was worth his grandpa making him pay the phone bill because he had sent it through the roof. It was worth being dead tired in school the next day, because he had stayed up until almost five in the morning talking to her. It was worth every lost second of the time he could have spent in Domino, because when he spoke to her he spoke to the force that kept him anchored on the planet.

For her, it was worth the jabs the other dancers were taking at her expense when she made excuses in the middle of the day to talk to him. It was worth the astronomical phone charges she was forced to pay, and it was worth the sacrifices she had to make in her food budget to pay those charges. It was worth it when she heard his voice, soothing and calming when she was so lonely that she felt like she was the only one alive. It was even worth her parents complaining that she spoke to him more than she did them. Because when she spoke to him, she spoke to her future.

One day they would both figure out how to tell each other how they really felt.

She had no idea that if she hadn't been there for him in his greatest hour of grief and loss, he probably would have followed his most beloved friend in one way or the other.

He had no idea that despite all her silly schoolgirl crushes over the years, she had been in love with him almost since they day she had been old enough to recognise the feeling.

* * *

**A/N: A review would be lovely.**


	6. Movies? Or Lemons?

**A/N: Kay I lied, I said there wasn't going to be a lemon, but I couldn't help myself. I was inspired to write this after reading a few others (I'm so naughty), and I decided to write my own. I decided to write one that I thought would realistically describe Yugi's and Tea's first time, because mine sure as hell wasn't as perfect as some other fic's have described, and I'll bet most of yours out there were also clumsy and pretty much a little bit messy. Not hatin', just commenting. Anyway, enjoy my first attempt at a lemon. A review would be fabulous.

* * *

**

Movie's? Or Lemons.

Téa lay in the darkness in a glowing state of euphoria. The boy she loved was dozing next to her, his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his wild hair. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other curled against his chin and he breathed evenly, murmuring every now and again.

Téa smiled to herself as she remembered the events that had brought them to this moment.

They had come home from an outing with Tristan and Joey, Yugi sporting a bundle of new movies that he was determined to watch that night. Solomon was out of town for the night, in Tokyo for some exhibition on ancient Rome at the archaeological museum that he had been invited to.

Originally, Téa had no intention of staying the night at Yugi's. It had been fine by her parents for her to stay there when they were just friends, but now that the two were in a relationship it was a different matter. Especially if Solomon was out of town. So Téa had planned to do the right thing and leave before dinner time, leaving Yugi to his movie marathon.

She wasn't quite sure of the exact moment she decided to stay. Perhaps it was halfway through the first movie, when she had made a bet with Yugi that she could outlast him in terms of sleep. Perhaps it was when the credits were rolling, and they had had a brief moment of passion on the living room couch. But Téa thought it was most likely through the second movie, when a rather explicit sex scene took the screen, and she realised that she probably wouldn't get another chance like this for a long time.

So she did the one thing she had never done before to her parents.

She lied.

She had rung them from the shop phone without Yugi's knowledge, telling them that Yugi had suddenly taken ill, that she was going to close the shop for him that night, and that she was going to stay with him to make sure he would not get any worse.

Téa felt a little bit guilty about this, but her excitement was far more prominent.

It was during the third movie, some action thriller thing about men brutally fighting each other for fun, that she decided to make her move.

They were curled up together on the couch, Téa resting her head in the crook of Yugi's neck, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was unsure how to go about making her intentions clear, as she'd never done anything like this before. She was sure Yugi hadn't either.

She settled on first gaining his attention.

She began to kiss his neck, concentrating on his jaw line, where she knew he enjoyed the sensation the most. He arched his head slightly, giving her more access, and moaned softly in his approval.

Téa continued her action, moving down his jaw to his collarbone. She felt his fingers dig into her arm as she began to kiss him sensuously. He moaned again, and she looked up to see the reaction she was getting.

"Don't stop," he breathed, eyes closed.

Téa smiled to herself. She reached up and pulled his chin down so that she could kiss him passionately on the mouth. He melted into her kiss, winding his fingers into her hair and gripping her arm with his free hand. She pulled herself out of the embrace and positioned herself suggestively on top of him, gazing into his storm violet eyes.

His eyes widened as he understood her gesture. He had no idea what to do or say. They had both mucked around a bit, exploring each others bodies, learning what they both enjoyed, but they had never gone any further than that. The fact that she was willing both surprised and excited him, even though he knew he would be totally clueless.

He pulled her down again, somewhat roughly, kissing her with much more passion and longing. He felt her smile, and groaned when she broke away and sat up.

"You have movies to watch," she said playfully.

"They'll be there tomorrow," he replied in a husky voice.

"But Brad Pitt…" She was cut off as he sat up and silenced her with another heated kiss. Now that he was aware of her intentions, he wanted nothing else.

Téa grinned again and pulled herself off him. He stared at her with wide eyes as she stood in front of him, almost bashfully.

"I don't want to do this on your couch," she said. "I want to do it properly."

Understanding, he stood and reached up to cup her face in his hands (despite the few inches he had shot up since their freshman year, he was still a good inch shorter than her).

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, wanting to make absolutely clear that they were on the same page.

"Dead sure," she replied, somewhat bluntly.

Yugi smiled and, taking her hand, led her upstairs to his bedroom.

Once there, he shut the door, explaining that it just felt more natural when Téa questioned him. He stood uncertainly in front of her for a few seconds, before she pulled him into another heated kiss.

They remained like that for a few moments longer, breaking apart to rest their foreheads against each other.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked again.

Téa just smiled and ran her hands the length of his body, pushing up his shirt as she stroked his chest and stomach, making him shiver.

She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his shoulders, so much broader than they were even six months ago. She stroked his back with her nails, causing him to shiver again, and he met her lips with his own as his own hands began to explore.

Her skin was smooth as silk, and porcelain white. He fumbled for a second with the buttons on her shirt before he managed to undo it, pulling it somewhat clumsily off and letting it drop to the floor. He pressed her against him, kissing her neck and collarbone. The feeling of her skin against his set his senses ablaze. She moaned at the sensation, entwining her fingers into his wild hair.

A somewhat humourous moment ensued, as Yugi tried to negotiate Téa's bra. He had never had the need to undo one before, so trying to do so without looking proved to be quite a task. Téa eventually saved him the trouble, reaching back and unhooking it effortlessly.

"How do you _do_ that?" he asked frustratedly.

"Years of practice," she replied, grinning.

Yugi pulled her bra off and gazed for a moment, intoxicated by the sight.

"What do you think?" Téa asked shyly.

"Beautiful," Yugi replied, running a hand down from her neck over her breast. He looked at her eyes, his own sparkling in the semi-darkness. "They have nothing on your eyes, though."

She pulled him into a passionate kiss, leading him clumsily over to his bed. She pushed him down onto it and knelt in front of him, incredibly insecure about her next move.

She swallowed as she began to undo his jeans, feeling his manhood yearning to be free of the restraints they caused.

Finally releasing him from his restraints, Téa looked up at Yugi's face for a brief moment. His eyes were wide as she took his member in her hand and applied a small amount of pressure. He gasped as the feeling ripped through his body, but the uncertainty on his face was still visible. Underneath, though, there was anticipation and eagerness.

Téa squeezed again, making him moan out loud, and then she leant forward and took him in her mouth.

Yugi made a noise that was kind of a cross between a cry and a groan as the heat of her mouth enveloped him. He gripped her hair, trying very hard to restrain himself from forcing her to go faster.

She was incredibly unsure in her actions, and so decided to treat it somewhat like a lollipop, sucking on the tip and running her tongue the length of him. By the way he was gripping her hair, she knew he was enjoying it, and she decided to see how close she could get him, using her mouth alone.

Yugi began to moan softly as he felt the pressure building, and he was about to warn her to stop when she did so of her own accord.

"Don't stop," he begged, going back entirely on his intentions moments ago, "please, don't stop!"

Téa smiled at the reaction she got out of him. She made no move to continue. Instead, she stood in front of him, semi naked, and unzipped her skirt. She watched him as his eyes took in her body, and she knew he liked what he saw. This gave her the confidence to pull her skirt off, stepping out of it and standing in front of him in only her underwear.

She swallowed again, and shyly pulled down her underwear to finally stand naked in front of him.

It was the first time she had stood naked in front of anyone (bar her parents and family when she was a toddler, as kids do), and the feeling was exhilarating, and terrifying at the same time. She was breathing heavily as his stormy purple eyes took in her naked body.

Yugi made no move towards her, deciding that he would let her make her move when she was absolutely ready.

"Yugi," Téa said softly, self-conscious, "do you have a…"

"A what?" he asked cluelessly.

Téa blushed, unusually shy. "You know, protection."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh!"

She stood there for a few more minutes feeling rather silly, as Yugi stumbled around his room trying to find his hidden stash.

Finally locating it, he grinned as he held one up, looking quite childish for a moment.

Téa smiled and came closer to stand in front of him. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach, running his hands the length of her thighs. She bent down and kissed him softly, forcing him backwards so that they were both completely on his bed.

Téa sat back before she moved any further, and motioned towards the packet in his hand.

"Put it on," she said.

Yugi swallowed, and clumsily negotiated the small coloured foil wrapper. He had practiced with them before, out of curiosity, but now for some reason he fumbled as he tried to put the condom on.

After a couple of minutes of cursing, he was ready, and he looked up at Téa, who kissed him deeply before she made any further move.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Yugi asked one more time.

"I lied to my parents so I was able to stay here, Yugi," she said. "I think I'm pretty sure."

She held his face in her hands and kissed him, pushing him backwards so he was lying down, her kneeling over him.

Téa knew she could expect pain, and because of this was rather apprehensive as she settled above him.

"Take your time," Yugi breathed.

She nodded uncertainly, and slowly began to lower herself onto him.

Yugi felt her body resist, and tried as hard as he could to stop himself from thrusting even slightly, as he wanted Téa to take things as slowly as she felt comfortable.

Téa's face screwed up slightly as she placed more pressure on her virgin womanhood. It wasn't painful, but uncomfortable. Or so she thought. She suddenly felt something inside her break, and a sharp pain spread through her groin. She cried out involuntarily as Yugi finally penetrated her fully for the first time.

Yugi was almost overcome by the feeling, but he collected his thoughts as he propped himself up worriedly on his elbows.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she gasped.

"I'm fine," she replied in a strained voice. "Just a bit of pain, it will go away in a second. Hold still."

They remained in that position for a few moments more, and Téa felt the pain subside slowly. She began to rock slightly, inviting Yugi to move with her.

Yugi gasped as her heat enveloped him. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever known. Téa seemed to be in a better position after the first few moments, and he slowly began to build up speed.

She interlaced her fingers with his, and now that the pain had all but disappeared, she began to enjoy the feeling spreading through her. She wasn't sure what to do or how to go about doing it, but Yugi was obviously enjoying himself, so she figured what they were doing now was probably alright.

Yugi felt the pressure begin to build already, and although he didn't want to stop at all, he knew he would have an incredibly difficult time trying to hold back. So instead he settled on building rhythm as Téa began to bob up and down with more gusto than before.

All at once, and all too soon, Yugi couldn't contain himself anymore, and he released in a wild cry of bliss. Téa continued to bounce for a few more moments, prolonging his pleasure, until he gripped her arms and forced her to stop.

Yugi was gasping for air, caught in the aftermath of his release. Téa smiled and bent over him, kissing him as he breathlessly tried to collect himself.

She knew she would not receive the same gratification Yugi had, but she was fine with that. She let him slip out of her and curled up next to him as he continued to gasp.

"You liked that?" She asked, smiling.

"I think I just saw Ra," Yugi replied breathlessly.

Téa giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go and clean up," she told him.

Yugi sat up, and noticed for the first time the blood on his skin from Téa's first few moments.

"Téa, I think you're bleeding a little," Yugi said to her.

"Oh, crap," Téa said, and jumped up off the bed. She raced down to the bathroom and used some tissues to wash away the remains of her virginity and clean herself up.

She heard Yugi moving around downstairs, so she supposed he must have been getting something to drink.

After she had cleaned up she returned to his bedroom and lay on his bed, waiting for him to return.

He came back, wearing a pair of boxers and carrying two glasses of soft drink.

"Need an energy boost?" he asked teasingly.

Téa smiled and opened her arms out to him. He placed the drinks on his desk and came to lay on the bed next to her. He settled close to her, his warm skin setting hers on fire, resting his head on her shoulder and his arm across her stomach.

She kissed him on the forehead as he closed his eyes and moaned contentedly.

"I love you, Yugi Moto," she said into his hair.

"I love you too, Téa Gardner," he replied sleepily.

Téa began to run her fingers through his hair, and within a few moments she heard his breathing change. He had fallen asleep.

She stared euphorically into the darkness completely satisfied with the nights events. Next time, she told herself, it would be much less painful, and she would know more of what to do.

She watched Yugi as he breathed evenly, continuously stroking his hair as she waited for sleep to claim her as well.


	7. Three is a Crowd

**A/N: So I was watching episode 53, Steppin' Out (can't remember what the Jap dub is titled), and I decided to fanwank one of the earlier scenes and throw in a bit of extra-curricular activity. That episode is one of my favourites in the series. Anyhow, enjoy, review, you know the drill. I think nine hundred hits and only 9 reviews is a bit tragic. Don't be lazy, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm a tad bitter about the lack of response. Can you tell? Hmmpf.**

**Oh, by the way, the writing in italics is inner dialogue between Yugi and Yami.**

**

* * *

**

Three is a Crowd.

Yami would never understand what went through the head of the kid whose body he shared.

The fact that Yugi had a glaringly obvious crush on Téa was known to everyone they associated with (except Téa herself). He had even confided in Yami about his feelings.

So why in _Ra's_ name did he set the spirit up on a date with her?

Yugi tried to tell him that he just wanted Yami to spend some time with Téa so he could possibly learn more about himself, but Téa knew less about the spirit than even Joey did, so he was pretty sure that saying that was just Yugi's cover up story.

And so here he was, sitting in a Starbucks with the object of his partners most deep affections, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't seem strained or awkward.

Yugi had managed to keep the whole thing a secret until he released control of his body over to Yami, who had suddenly found himself the initiator rather than the observer, the latter of which he had originally intended to be.

Honestly, the boy was a mystery.

_And they say _I'm_ inscrutable._ Yami thought wryly, well aware that Yugi was paying rapt attention to his every move.

Yugi chose not to reply to this, and remained focused entirely on the girl sitting across from him. Yami. Them. Whatever.

_Why don't you just take over, Yugi? You would enjoy this more than I would. Téa probably would too._

_No she wouldn't. She likes you. So I'm giving her a chance to spend some alone time with you. Who knows what might happen?_

Yami sighed inwardly. Such was the extent of Yugi's selflessness that he would go so far as to forsake his feelings for Téa if it meant both she and Yami could be happy.

_Yugi, you're being ridiculous. You know I don't feel that way about her. She is a dear friend, yes, but I have no romantic feelings for her. You shouldn't do this to yourself._

_Just be quiet and enjoy your date, okay?_ Yugi snapped uncharacteristically.

"Is…is something wrong?" Téa asked tentatively, cutting into their inner conversation.

"Oh, no, it's okay," Yami replied, and tried to smile. It came out more of a grimace, and Téa returned to her drink. Her eyes were intense, and she was watching him with a worried look.

_See how awkward this is, Yugi?_

No reply from him. He was watching Téa suck on the straw, and Yami rolled his eyes at the thoughts running through Yugi's mind.

"So," he spoke, "what do you want to do today?"

_I have a few ideas,_ Yugi piped up.

Yami sighed and inwardly cringed at Yugi's 'ideas'.

_Aibou, please. At least let my _try_ and concentrate on what's going on, will you?_

He felt Yugi's sheepish acquiescence.

Téa didn't appear to notice the inner conversation. "Well, I found an article about an exhibit on ancient Egypt at the Museum, we could go check it out if you like?"

_See, Yugi?_ Yami chided his partner. _She isn't interested in a date. She is here to do what you told her we would be doing._

_Oh come on, she's doing things she thinks you'll find interesting. She doesn't want you to be bored out of your wits on your first date._

_First and last,_ Yami muttered.

"I'm sorry…" Téa said softly, obviously bothered by his lack of reply. "We don't have to go there if you don't want to. We could go to the arcade, or-"

"No, it's fine," Yami cut in. "I don't mind what we do," He smiled at her. "You lead, I'll follow."

Téa smiled, and returned to her drink, staring at the table pensively.

_Why can't you just admit your feelings for her, Yugi?_

_Because she's too good for me._

Yami sighed, having had this conversation with Yugi before.

_Why is she too good for you? No one on this Earth will ever be too good for you, Aibou._

_Because she's…she's Téa. That's why. And I'm just her dorky game-freak friend from junior high. She deserves someone so much better._

_You're still being ridiculous._

_I don't care. At least I'm being realistically ridiculous._

Yami rolled his eyes again.

He was aware suddenly that Téa was watching him.

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and tried to force another smile onto his face, with the same effect as before.

"Having an inner conversation?" Téa asked light-heartedly.

"Yes, actually," Yami replied, smiling for real this time.

_If you so much as breathe a word of what I said to you, Mou Hitori no Boku, I swear I will make you do the washing up for the next six weeks._

_If I don't, Aibou, no one else will._

"What is Yugi saying?"

"He's threatening me under penalty of death not to tell you."

_YAMI!_

_Hey, you wanted this to be a productive day. I'm making it productive._

"Really? Do you think you could risk his wrath?"

Yami smirked. "Yugi's wrath is about as frightening as a baby mouse. I can risk it."

_I resent that._

_You'll be thanking me later on._

"Come on, I want to hear what is so secret!" Téa was grinning, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at Yami with an amused expression.

"You might not want to actually," Yami replied solemnly. "Yugi is sure you would rather not. Or so he tells me. I don't know either way really."

Téa raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?"

_Yami, seriously, if this ends badly I swear I will force you to do all the chores Grandpa makes me do for the rest of your life._

_It'll be worth it, Yugi._

Yugi cringed in Yami's mind, and he felt his tension as he spoke the next sentence.

"It's about you, Téa."

Téa's eyebrows shot up, and a look of surprise crossed her face.

"Oh?" was all she said.

_Fabulous._ Yugi groaned.

"About me?" Téa said after a moment of silence.

"Well, more specifically, about Yugi's feelings for you."

"Oh," Téa said again, obviously not sure what to say.

_That's it, I'm done here,_ Yugi said, obviously sure that her response was a negative one. _I'll be in my soul room._

Yami felt Yugi fade out of his mind and sighed.

"Yugi has, to use Joey's terminology, 'got it bad for you'."

"Does he?"

"Yes. And the only one who hasn't noticed it yet is you. It's been driving Joey crazy because of your blatant obliviousness and it's driving me crazy because I'm dealing with all of Yugi's musings as he mopes after you."

Téa lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Yami said, rather flippantly. "If I didn't point it out to you now then I don't think either of you would ever work anything out."

There was a short pause as Téa mulled over what Yami had said.

"So…so this thing today, Yugi planned it. What does that mean?" Téa asked.

"Oh, he thinks you have feelings for me, so he tried to set us up on a date. It's a bit difficult though when he is in my head chiming in with every single thing that happens."

Téa jumped, startled. "Is he there now?" she squeaked.

Yami grinned. "No, he isn't paying attention anymore. He retreated in mortification to his soul room, being sure that you would reject him. I figure that whether you do or not, at least he will know where he stands now, and I don't have to put up with his love-from-afar attitude."

_Chump, _Yugi suddenly mumbled.

"Oh, wait, he's back now."

Téa blinked, not sure what to say.

_That's it, I'm done for._

_Oh Yugi, stop being such a drama queen. You've faced Pegasus in a life or death duel but you still find it harder to talk to a girl?_

_When she is all you have, yes._

"Um…Yami?" came Téa's tentative voice.

Yami looked up from his paper cup, which he had been gazing at when conversing with Yugi.

Téa had a trace of a nervous grin on her face, and her eyes were sparkling again.

"May I have a minute alone with Yugi?"

Yami smiled. "Take all the time you need."

Yugi was stunned. _What…just happened?_

_I set you up on a date, that's what._ And with that Yami threw control back to Yugi, fading back into the labyrinth of his soul room, leaving Téa and Yugi to converse in private.


End file.
